Unexpected Circumstances
by Wolverine X
Summary: SG-1 has some stargate trouble and meets some people from a completely different TV series (not complete)


With its usual screech the Stargate closed behind SG-1. As Jack, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c looked around everything around them was familiar, very familiar.  
  
"Didn't we just leave here?" Daniel asked as he looked around. Footsteps echoing off of the metal gangway "and it may have been my imagination but there were people here before as well"  
  
"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" replied O'Neill "Carter, Teal'c any reason either of you can think of that the gate made a 'U' turn on itself?"  
  
"Actually sir for the wormhole of the Stargate to make a 'U' turn is physically impossible. With all the energy and physics involved" Carter began. "I was only asking if you knew a reason major not a lecture in wormhole dynamics" interrupted O'Neill trying to save himself from a lengthy explanation as he opened on of the base doors and stepped out into a strangely quiet corridor. "Now lets see if we can find anyone on base".  
  
After walking down half the length of corridor O'Neill stopped and raised his hand as a distant whining sound started, raised in volume and pitch slightly then dropped before stopping. Now with weapons ready the team made their way towards where the noise had been running as quietly down the hall as they could.  
  
INSERT STARGATE SG-1 TITLE SEQUENCE HERE  
  
"UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES"  
  
As they neared a door on the right hand side they slowed. Voices could be heard inside the room. "I still don't understand how we got here," said the first voice. Obviously male although non-of the team could admit to knowing the owner of it.  
  
"It is very perplexing sir" replied a second voice. "Apparently some sort of high speed subspace conduit or alternatively we intersected with travellers of an unknown wormhole"  
  
I thought that wasn't possible" this was a third voice slightly deeper and more throaty than the first two  
  
"That was merely a hypothesis commander. Much is unknown about wormhole dynamics and physics. Only one stable one is currently known. They may be more that we are unaware of"  
  
"So where is this place?" the first voice asked, "the scans say earth and that this place may have been the cause of the problem"  
  
"Sir," the second voice began again completely devoid of emotion "it is possible that we have been dragged into a parallel universe, back in time, or perhaps even both. Our best chances of finding out would be to seek out any native life".  
  
The door burst open as O'Neill kicked it open and pointed his gun at the three strangers. "All right you people, drop your weapons" The three people in the room were dressed in almost identical clothes. Each wearing a uniform that was very dark with a lighter area across the shoulders. The dark skinned individual had a metallic silver sash across his chest, long dark brown hair and on his over large forehead were very obvious ridges indicating that he could not possibly be human. The second person had golden yellow eyes and a skin to smooth and light to be normal, an with it's yellow tinge he didn't seem quite human. The third man was tall, he also had a beard and seemed to be in charge of the group. The man with the large forehead looked at the man in the middle "sir?"  
  
"Drop your weapons now!" repeated O'Neill who, with Carter and Daniel backing him up with P90's and Teal'c with his Staff Weapon aimed towards the intruders, was feeling generous enough to give them a second warning.  
  
"Do as he says mister Worf" the tall man said as he bent down to put his phaser on the ground.  
  
"Yes, sir" Worf replied as he and the pale man slowly put their phaser's on the ground. Not only were they in a different reality but these people who were currently pointing primitive earth weapons, and a large staff, at them may be their only way home.  
  
"Teal'c" Jack said now more at ease  
  
"Yes O'Neill?"  
  
"You recognise that guys species?" he asked, obviously referring to Worf  
  
"I do not O'Neill"  
  
"OK I want names and I want to know how you got this deep into the base, where you're from and I want to know where everyone else is. I want to know all this now" O'Neill barked at the trio, The Tall man was the one to reply, "Mr name is Commander William Riker, this is Commander Worf" he said indicating the dark skinned man "and this is Mr Data" he continued now indicating the pale skinned man on his other side. "We are from either the future of an alternate plane of existence to this one. That means.."  
  
"I know what that means!" snapped O'Neill to Commander Riker, then muttering to Carter "what does it mean?"  
  
"It means they could be from a different reality sir." Replied Carter her fascination evident in her voice. This proves that Daniel was lucky to go to the universe he did where Apophis was attacking, he could have ended up in there universe then we wouldn't have had any warning of the invasion"  
  
"Carter, just answer the question next time" said O'Neill trying to sound annoyed with Carter, looking at the three from the Enterprise again. "So where's this starship of yours then? And how did you get down here?"  
  
"We come from, would appear to be on your calendar the late 24th century. We have very advanced technology to your own. For example it is highly unlikely that you have encountered any forms of matter transportation that is capable of transporting a person to a ship in orbit in only a few seconds, or even weapons capable of emitting beams of energy instead of bullets" Commander Data stated. SG-1 looked at each other with the slightest of grins on the faces on Daniel, Sam and Jack. 


End file.
